


You can't do that

by Bdonna



Series: Behind the scenes [10]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you crazy? You can't do that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't do that

**Author's Note:**

> This has been inspired a tiny bit by Torchwood's COE, challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #35 'Kill Huggy Bear'

**You can't do that**

by Belladonna

 

I saw this week's script. Are you crazy? We're only eight episodes into season one, you cannot kill one of the main characters.

 

He's not? Oh, so that makes it easier for you? He's in the credits, a very much main character. The fans love him! You can't just kill him off! This is so...unfair.

 

Why am I laying into you? You're a fucking writer on the show. Also the only one whose number I have.

 

He doesn't die? Simply getting threatened, a bit roughed up?

 

I can live with that. But no killing of the Bear, you dig?


End file.
